


No valentine, just love

by lucife56



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: Or a good excuse if you have forgotten the day. Fanart





	

 

“ _I didn't ask you to be my Valentine, for it is just a day._

_I would pledge myself to you, my loyalty, my honor and my heart,_

_from this day until my last.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in this fantastic fanart: http://trasigpenna.tumblr.com/post/43027072513/kili-has-something-he-wants-to-ask-you


End file.
